This invention relates generally to a door, and more particularly to an upwardly-acting garage door that forms a canopy over a door opening when the door is in opened position.
A canopy-forming door is desirable for protecting the door opening against sunlight, rain, and snow. Such an arrangement finds use when installed, for example, as a ramp door where trucks are loaded and unloaded or as a garage door providing a sheltered working area on the driveway in front of the garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,008 discloses an adjustable heat shield made of two panels with one panel being hinged to and hanging from the other panel such that the panels cover the area of a window when hanging down straight. Using several ropes, one rope system for each panel, the two panels can be moved upward and can be adjusted to any position, thus forming an adjustable shield over the window. This heat shield, however, is not designed for use as a garage door nor for a canopy. Its rope mechanism is rather complicated and not designed to withstand extreme weather conditions such as to carry snow loads. An additional canopy for protection is provided and located above the heat shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,278, directed to a collapsible barrier member, discloses a system of horizontal panels hinged together by flexible plastic ribs, the panels having pins at their ends for being guided in vertical tracks such that the panels can be straightened by moving the uppermost panel. This apparatus, of course, is different from a garage door but could be used as such. However, it does not form a canopy in a folded position. Even if made from only two panels, thus forming a shelter over a door opening, that apparatus would be too weak for withstanding severe weather conditions. Strong and heavy weight garage doors demand different constructions.
While the devices within the prior art function well for their intended purposes, room for improvement exists.